


Lion + Snake + Snake = ?

by GloriaKStone



Series: A Golden Pregnancy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Mpreg, Multi, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaKStone/pseuds/GloriaKStone
Summary: Still fresh after professing their love for each other, Harry and Draco get a whirlwind of news as a secret is revealed and they must deal with the consequences of one night. And Blaise still just wants to be left alone.





	1. Brand New Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow writers and readers! This story is a continuation/sequel from a collection of holiday stories called [Holidays for the Gryffindors](http://archiveofourown.org/series/614096), also on Archive On Our Own. Thank you advance for taking the time to read my story and hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret is revealed about Blaise to Harry and Draco that has Draco calling for his blood

* * *

**DRACO MALFOY'S SCANDALOUS AFFAIR WITH FORMER PROMISCIOUS SLYTHERIN THAT RESULTS IN TERMINATED LOVE CHILD**

 

Rita Skeeter was a cunt. 

But Harry wasn't worried about her when he stared at the article. The last time he'd seen Blaise was a couple of months ago. He knew that he was still monitoring and seeing his best friends, but couldn't be bothered to see him. He also knew that Blaise had relocated to France for a long while. The rumors had been spread around about his past far before the article. What Blaise had done--if the article was true--would have been Kiss worthy if the Dementors still resided at Azkaban. As far he knew, as long as the other parent didn't claim the child he could get away with it. However, Draco hadn't known. And Draco, being Draco--

"Do your job," his lover snapped, slamming his three day old copy of the Daily Prophet in front of him. Harry stood up slowly, holding up his hands that were only slapped away. "You get that sneaky bastard back here! YOU GET HIM BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, POTTER!"

"We don't know if Blaise--"

"FUCK ZABINI! HE'S FUCKING DEAD WHEN I SEE HIM!"

His pale face was pink and wet from anger, his silver hair wild; still reeling from the fact that Blaise had denied them. As long as he'd known him, he knew that Draco hated being rejected. However, if Blaise's actions before the revelation had hurt him before, his alleged actions had shitted on everything Draco was about. He could see it in his eyes. Draco wasn't just furious. Blaise had broken his heart. That sort of thing that he could see almost scared him. Harry went to hug him, but Draco pushed him away and clutched onto the table.

"Find him. And get justice for my heir if you love me. Do you understand me, Harry?"

"There's a taboo on his signature. When he re-enters the UK, he will be arrested--"

"You know I have a right to face the murderer of my child? You tell your superiors," he spat out with venom, playing with a pack of cigarettes before shoving one in his mouth. He'd started in sixth year and quit when he'd been twenty. It was not a good sign in the slightest. "That I want to look in the face of a baby killer--"

"That's a bit extreme--"

"Don't bring up that Muggle bullshit, Potter! I've heard it from that bitch Greengrass when she brought it up--I don't care if--whatever the fuck Muggles call it--is acceptable to do in that world. I've heard it from her, Weasley--she's lucky she's bloody pregnant--I even got it from Astoria. I don't care! I DON'T CARE--"

"Is that really it, Draco? Are you just upset about what he did behind your back? Or are you upset that he didn't care enough about your feelings to discuss it with you?"

"That was my child. He showed me exactly what he thought of me when he aborted it...that's the Muggle term," he responded coldly, glaring at Harry as he sat down at the table.

"I know that this is...what Blaise did was really awful. And that's  _if_ he did it.  _If he did it_! We're checking the records of the Healers that do those sort of procedures--"

"And will they be prosecuted as well?! Because what they did would be fucking  _evil_ as well!"

"We don't know how he felt--"

"Oh please--"

"I saw him that night! He was distraught and out of his mind! Clementine had slapped him around from what I could tell! Maybe he believed that you would be ashamed with knowing all those things about his past--"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIS PAST! I LIKED HIM! AND I WAS SURE HE LIKED ME! AND THAT NIGHT--" Draco's anger softened and he hid his face. The cigarette was lit and the ash was growing, falling into a small pile on the table. 

"Do you really want him to be put to death for what he did? It's your choice."

Draco stared at the table for a long time. He finally did take a drag from his cigarette, breathing deeply and letting out smoke lazily as fresh tears fell. "I want him to serve time in Azkaban. I'll set them after I talk to him--here. I know the law. I can do what I want. I deserve that at least. I also want Skeeter beheaded but she'll probably just pop out a new one...stupid cow."

"We'll sue her if what she said was a lie. I think I know who her source is. I'm going to question him first--"

"I'm coming." 

Harry only nodded at Draco. It wasn't allowed, but considering the nature of the crime and that when that sort of thing happened in pureblood society they were required by law to cooperate with the victims. He didn't even want to know how Lucius Malfoy would react. His wand started to glow, however. Blaise was back in the UK. Draco stared at it glumly, wiping away tears roughly and waiting as Harry went to the Floo. Glancing at Draco one more time, he threw the powder in. A sparkling puff of green surrounded him and Dean Thomas' head popped in, giving him a nervous smile.

"We got him."

"And?"

"Skeeter or whoever her source is lied. We have an issue on our hands. The Zamora family has filed a complaint against us for mishandling a pregnant wizard. And that was because he accidentally fell on his stomach while he was being apprehended."

Harry closed his eyes, flinching when the loud pop rang in his ears. "Is Blaise Zabini stable?"

"He had to be sedated. The babies are fine."

They opened wide then, staring at an uncomfortable Dean in the fire. "He's--"

"Blaise Zabini is carrying fraternal twins--with two different fathers."

 

* * *

 

"Do you know of anyone who would want to slander you for malicious purposes?"

He stared at the decorated ceiling as his pregnant patient questioned him. It hadn't been how he wanted to tell anyone. Even before he'd gone to France, he'd made his decision. Whatever had happened, he'd been intent on raising them however he could.  However, the one thing he'd wanted for the lives he'd bring in the world was a clean slate. But because of Rita Skeeter and her "mysterious" source, his children would be forced to carry on his shameful legacy. He'd done a fantastic job of being an upstanding role model so far. A soft hand gentled caressed his. He only sighed; still watching the dancing decorations on the ceiling.

"Who ordered for me to be arrested?"

"Draco Malfoy."

He closed his eyes, tears spilling onto his pillow. "So, instead of asking me if it was true, he went on Rita Skeeter's word. He went on the word of a known storyteller, twister of words, and slanderer. I now see why you despised him, Mrs. Weasley."

As if Draco's name had had it's own taboo placed on it, he could hear him arguing with Healers and Assistant Healers furiously. "I'll leave you be--"

"I know Potter helped him with the order. I don't want either one of them in my hospital room."

"Blaise--"

"Please."

"Legally, as of the moment--oh god," she said softly. He glanced at her and knew what it must have felt for her to mutter such words. Hermione Weasley came from a society that gave women the rights to their body. It included the children they carried. And while he respected pureblood laws (which was one of the reasons he decided not to make the decision), for a quick moment he was envious of them. He then realized that even so, he was a man pregnant. The circumstances were different and he had been dishonest about it. He should have told them. That didn't make him want to see either of them. "Legally I can't do that. Not until the proper procedure and parchment work is done. I get started on that--"

"No. This is your first pregnancy. Get as much rest as you possibly can. Don't bother with extra work."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." 

"Okay. Well...then as your friend, I'm telling you to remain calm and do not let either one of them upset you for the sake of your children. Do I make myself clear?"

He smiled then, finally looking at the glowing Hermione Granger and nodding in response. As she moved to the hallway, she spoke quietly to what seemed like both of them. There was a bit of fire in her voice. He would have smiled if he wasn't just anxious about speaking to them about any of it. If Skeeter hadn't opened her trap, he could have continued his pregnancy with his family and informed them from the safety of his home.However, his life had stopped being so simply a long time ago. He clenched his tightening fists as their footsteps slowly entered the room. His "big bad mummy" Hannah entered the room swiftly. He avoided looking at them, pulling in his lips when she faced the both of them sternly.

"Blaise is high risk. He's carrying for two different wizards. This sort of wizard pregnancy can be very volatile. Setting Aurors after him could have caused a miscarriage."

"Hannah--"

She held up her hand, handing them the parchments that she had to do as they had been identified as the fathers of each child. "Here is the status of your children. Two little boys. Very healthy. Let's keep it that way and not cause any more stress for the carrier. Mr. Malfoy," she said sharply. There was a grunt before she glanced back at Blaise worriedly before making her way out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"The baby killer is back in the UK," he said coolly, finally placing eyes on them. At the very least Draco had the decency to look away. Blaise couldn't help but notice that he looked dreadful. The article had hit days prior. And the venom spread the wizarding community so quickly that it reached France a day before he decided to show his face. 

"You didn't say anything--"

"They're my babies. What do I owe you?"

"So you're going to be difficult," Draco began slowly, taking a deep breathing and counting under his breath for a moment before continuing. "Just because you know we aren't supposed to cause any stress to you. You're just going to sit there and pretend--"

"Draco," Harry warned, but there was no stopping him then. He'd seen it back in school. When Draco began on his rampages, it was like a switch had been flipped on and sealed to that position. Sometimes, it was for minutes and for other times it can be entire days. Most of the time it was because of his unknown future lover. But no matter their origin, they were always fierce. He stared at him expectantly as he got started.

"You're just going to fucking pretend you didn't hide a pregnancy from us! You're just going to flippantly pretend like we're invading your life--your damn life--when you avoided us for months, knowing you were carrying our children! Potter don't touch me--he's going to listen to this like a big boy. High risk or not, you're going to listen to this. And I swear if you run off again with my child, I will find you and lock you up until he arrives safely. Do I make myself clear?"

Blaise sneered at him, sitting up. "Who are you to give me orders? You aren't my husband. You aren't even my boyfriend! You're a one night fling and Potter was far better!"

Draco gasped in outrage, his face going from pink to red in near seconds as Harry forced him to sit down. "Blaise, we know that you're carrying. And we appreciate--"

"Don't you dare," Draco began with an incredulous laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. Harry glared at him until he sat back in his seat, pouting like a child. 

"We're sorry. We didn't know what to think. You left with no explanation of where you were going, why you were going, and after having been used as a punching bag by Clementine I didn't know if you went back to him."

"I left him that night."

"Good," Harry replied, giving him a smile that Blaise returned back hesistantly before staring at his lap. "So you were probably scared. Did you leave because of what was reported in the Daily Prophet? Is that what you were bothered about? Is that why you stayed with him for a bit for a little longer?"

Blaise nodded, wiping away tears as Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "You're carrying. They're your babies. But we'd like to be part of that too. We want to be fathers to our children, Blaise. We're asking you to allow us that. And we're not going to force you into anything--"

"We don't want anything from you but our children," Draco interjected softly. "And I'm sorry, Blaise. After not hearing from you, I didn't what to feel and I overreacted. I heard what you told Weasley. You're right. I believed Rita Skeeter without asking you. I'm sorry. And I'd like to make that up to you. Possibly with sex--OOF!"

"Our home is yours. If you want," Harry said quickly as Blaise stared at him. "We want you to the best for all three of you. There's more space. We'll proof if for you. Get all the things you need. And approach the elders for their blessings. All we are asking is for is that you let us do this for our children...and for you."

Blaise lied back on the bed, staring back at the ceiling. "Last year, knowing that the new year was coming, I really wanted to start my life. I was going to find love. I was going to have a life. Who will want me now? Because of what I've done, I am forever labeled a whore. Everyone will know now. And you will be forgiven because you are a Harry Potter, Draco will have you, and I will be known as surrogate to the happy couple. I don't want to be with you. I don't want to cooperate. I wanted to be by myself. With my children. And go away, where no one will know who I am."

He sighed deeply, looking back at their crestfallen faces. "Be thrilled. I will do as you don't have to worry about that search. I will give you your children. We will tell Skeeter that we made a private agreement and that because I was in an abusive relationship, I ran in fear for my life. That Clementine Peters made a false accusation and you believed me to have broken my contract.  And after that, I want the two of you to never speak to me again. That is the condition."

Seeing the looks on their faces made him want to cry. Whatever they could have had had been destroyed in his eyes. As irrational as it might have seen to them, it was the best thing he could give to his children. They'd be good parents. They'd already proven so before even knowing they existed. He turned away from them, closing his eyes tightly and unable to stop himself from sobbing.

"Very well." It was a shaky response, but it was an agreement to him. He could almost feel the hand going to touch him, but it was probably withdrawn and he was left in his misery.

 

* * *

 

Draco sat with Harry in Hannah Longbottom's office, still unbelievably depressed at the talk with Blaise. He hated them for what they'd done to him. They had done it to him. They'd invited him into their bed, they'd neglected to use proper protection, and they didn't check for him after he said no. He'd been an absolute imbecile! Why would he trust Rita Skeeter of all people?! Knowing how must of a nasty bastard Peters would, he could have easily double checked. He just couldn't accept rejection. And it had been that sort of behavior that had nearly led to the accidental death of his own child. Hannah closed the door behind her, heaving a heavy sigh as she sat at her desk solemnly and eyed them carefully.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine now. You should give him his space, but he wasn't too distressed." Hannah looked over the parchment for a moment. "Blaise's pregnancy is a very delicate one."

"I thought he couldn't get pregnant without a bond."

"There is one. With the both of you. That's the problem here."

Draco cursed under his breath as Hannah continued her explanation to a puzzled Harry. "In 1780, there was a wizard named Artemis Bogoff who had an unnamed. As you can imagine back then public homosexual relationships were strictly forbidden. No one could ever prove it. So, Mr. Bogoff lived his life with his lover until his death in 1850. His daughter was the one to write the story about her late father and sister. The man had been invited into bed because her father had been drawn to him. Little did they know was that they were...well, meant to be. It was why he was able to get pregnant with no bonding. They were meant to be bonded in a polyamourous union. But try as both of the men might, he was far too damaged. He was mentally damaged from a very emotionally, physically abusive relationship. And the pregnancy did not help.

"It was why Blaise stayed away. He suspected that being around both of you would be unhealthy for him and one of the children. His plan," she paused, handing them a parchment. Draco recognized the documents all too well. The Zamora family had a set of rules that both he and Harry would have to abide by before discussing arrangements with Blaise. It happened with every secret pregnancy in pureblood families. His father had pulled it up for both Astoria and Harry in his suspicions. He had been so blinded by his rage that he didn't realize that no matter what Blaise had been capable.

"But because of your order for custody he had no choice but to come back. Before you become horrified, the good news is that we are in much more advanced times. With the combination of care, potions for Blaise's condition, and even Muggle maternity medicine, it is very unlikely that either Blaise or one of the little ones will die. He is very healthy. He has gone above and beyond to ensure that the fetuses are growing safely. He is mentally unstable because of the disconnection. His body was ready to be impregnated due to an impending bond, but his mind wasn't."

"Why is he fighting it then--"

"Because he had a fucking bond with Peters. He'd probably done it sometime during their relationship without Blaise knowing. Common practice in many American wizarding clans. Salem is notable for burning wizards that pulled it...that's why I like Salem," Draco muttered, slumping more in his chair. It had to have been done without Blaise's permission. And upon pregnancy, maybe Blaise had found out. Therefore, he would think of himself as unworthy and not wanting to shame his children, act as surrogate instead.

"Can he do that?! Can we press charges?!"

"I don't know. Draco would know more about that."

Harry looked at him as he buried his head in his hands. "Ever heard of the term common law marriage, Potter?"

"When a couple has been--shit, is this the magical version of it?"

"Yes! Wizard common law is seven years. When they joined up together this year, it would've made it their eighth. Therefore it became a legal bond." Draco sat back up. "So...there's a possibility that Peters is even genetically linked with our children. Despite being our children."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"We can bond with Blaise but it's going to be difficult. It's not an exactly comfortable situation. We nearly caused a miscarriage, we used him as a sex toy, and now he's going to be revealed as our baby daddy in a humiliating way. If I were him, I'd want us dead too...Merlin, I'm a gigantic prick."

"At least you admit it," Hannah replied in amusement. "Listen, the best news about this is that you care for him. And he cares for you. What happened wouldn't have happened if there hadn't been something there. Meanwhile, we need to figure out how we're going to handle Clementine Peters--"

"Oh let me count the ways," Draco muttered darkly.

"--You can sue him for slander."

"Doesn't have to be money either. We could sue him with an order of restraint."

"Can we will kim? I like killing him better. Voldemort the gay whore wizard."

"What?"

Harry shook his head, looking at Draco witheringly before addressing the confused Hannah. "Just--just ignore that--when can he come home?"


	2. Blaise's New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise gets to his new home, feeling regretful for his behavior as Harry cares for him in a time of need. Meanwhile, Harry and Draco have a disagreement over handling aspects of the pregnancy.

"We only have one bedroom, as you know--"

"That's okay," Blaise said softly, giving Harry a smile as he led him in. The place where all his problems had began. It was all their fault. There was a potion he could have taken, he could have reminded them--they'd done so many things wrong. As far as Clementine--he felt ill at the thought. In fact, he felt ill in general. He rushed to the W.C., heaving harshly in the toilet as nausea overcame him. The light green color decor that surrounded wasn't helping him. He pouted, staring at a picture of an adorable turtle on the wall that for some reason made it so much worse. Harry rushed to his side, saying soothing words and running his hands through his hair as he continued.

"The colors," he managed to say, whimpering as Harry paused. He looked again, saddened to see blue instead. But the nausea disappeared. He rested his head on Harry's lap. "You shouldn't be nice to me. I was awful to you--"

"This started off bad in general. It's fine. Let's get you to bed, alright?"

He let him lead him there, the room spinning slightly as he collapsed onto a bed that was far more cushioned than he remembered. It felt incredibly nice, however. Content, he smiled at a worried Harry who tried to return it but continued in his stroking his head. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Thank you for coming back."

"I'm sorry that you're an accidental daddy."

Harry sighed deeply, moving himself on the bed and sloppily kicking his shoes off. Blaise shifted to rest on his lap. He enjoyed it far more than he should have. "Actually--I'm really happy. Shocked but happy."

"Draco doesn't seem too happy."

"He is. He's just a prat. A prat that cares about you though. You do know that we care about you right?"

Blaise stared up at him, tears falling that were immediately wiped by Harry as he nodded. "We're going to do as you want. But don't make it so final. We're going to try to fix everything. But you aren't going to be forced into anything. Unfortunately, we have to ask that you pass your case load onto Hannah and some of the other Healers at St. Mungo's."

Blaise groaned in distress. He would lose all the pureblood clients that still remained with him after the scandal. Him being on leave would be his third strike. He supposed that he could still stay on as a company Healer for Draco and Hannah, but they couldn't be his own source of income. St. Mungo's had had him on probation and because of the scandal, they had had to put him on suspension until both the investigation and pregnancy was resolved. His whole career destroyed in one night--one really fantastic night. With two really handsome, irresistible wizards that most gay wizards would fall over themselves to have. Why him at all? Besides his looks, why him? Did he even have anything else to offer after all this happened aside from two children? The Healer--the man of medicine--argued that the feelings were a combination of unbalanced hormones, an awful bond, an incomplete bond, and a diminished self-esteem during an awful relationship. But the young wizard suddenly pregnant with no substantial bond and a fractured heart said that they were valid questions.

"My career is ruined."

"You're a good Healer, Blaise. It's just on pause."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, his eyes traveling all over his body and pausing on his belly, then his crotch area. "What?"

"I--well--I'm not too knowledgeable--almost asked Ron--"

"You're wondering how wizards give birth. It works the same way as witches give birth. Through the tips of their fingers."

Harry gave him a reproachful look as Blaise giggled, adjusted his head and yawning. "Usually sometime during the second trimester, a birth canal starts to evolve. Then it grows as the baby grows."

"So you're growing a vagina...where?"

Blaise snorted. "Just between my penis and my scrotum. I've been Assistant Healer to a wizard carrier giving birth. And that's some scary shit. You probably don't want to see it happening."

"But--it's supposed to be a joy to watch--"

"Trust me, Potter. You do not want to see it. His downtime was nearly a month. And I'm giving birth to twins, because why not completely destroy everything?"

"I wonder if Ron is aware of that."

"His wife is on top of it. He was very upset." Blaise sighed deeply. "The good thing as wizards is that it heals up as if nothing ever happened. But it looked extremely painful. I never imagined doing it. It was one of the downsides to me deciding whether or not to go through with the...anyway, I know the risks."

Suddenly, Harry started to blush as he stared down at Blaise's area. "Potter...are you going to ask if you can have fun with it?"

"Can I?"

Blaise grinned, nodding as Harry laughed. "It might actually make the birth easier. I don't know, though. You'd probably get a good look at it down there and run for cover."

"It's already forming?"

Blaise nodded again, moving off of Harry's lap and pushing his trousers off. The first person he'd shown it to was Daphne when she visited him in France. Her first response was pity and her second was where the extra towels were. Showing it to Harry was far different. It should have felt a bit invasive as he started to explore it, accidentally tickling his cock and making him secrete. It was so disgusting. Daphne feel pity for him? He felt pity for her. 

"It's so tiny. Almost microscopic." 

"Still growing...careful. My penis is more like a clitoris right now. It's very sensitive."

"I can see...there's a bit of wetness."

Draco suddenly strolling into the room, pausing at the sight and tilting his head as a smirk started to curl. "What in the hell are you doing, Potter--oh how precious. You sodding pervert." 

Blaise rolled his eyes, pulling up his trousers as Harry threw him a wink. The virtually Unsinkable Harry Potter. He had to smile back as he sat cross legged on the bed. "Probably wants to see the birth too. Have right at it, Harry--how are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good enough to have dinner at Malfoy Manor? Oh sorry, Harry, you're not invited."

"Your parents took it well?"

Draco shrugged, sitting beside Blaise and pulling him into an embrace that he comfortably leaned into. "Not only are my parents thrilled that that bitch Skeeter was lying, they are ready to accept him in the family and give me my full inheritance."

"That's very presumptuous of you, love," Harry replied in a dead tone, sharing a look with an amused Blaise who buried his head in Draco's chest. The way they both smelled just seemed to calm him. He didn't know whether it was him or it was the babies responding to it. Either way, no matter what worries he had, affection would be good for his stress during his pregnancy.

"Oh come on, Potter. It's vital that it's done this way. Blaise has to know that we are open to love and some other nonsense my mother was going on about. That we are far better for him than Clementine. Not only mentally, but his magic needs to be made sure of it. So you should take the initiative to introduce him to the Weasleys. Make sure they spray for insects or something."

Blaise felt sleepy in his embrace, taking in a deep breath and slipping into the comfortable slumber. His new home didn't seem that bad at all.

 

* * *

 

 "Blaise would like that. Wouldn't you? Blaise?"

Harry pulled in his lips, holding back at laugh at the snoring Blaise that had completely relaxed into Draco's embrace. "I told you that you were like a teddy bear."

"Oh shut up. Look at him." Draco brushed away a strand of hair from Blaise's face. "Our children are going to be bloody gorgeous."

"Malfoy--"

"Rather them be pretty than ugly. Let's face it, Potter, you are beautiful. Your parents were a lovely couple. But I've seen the pictures of those Muggles you're related to."

"I can't believe you're going to do this right now--"

"Poor ugly Muggles. Blaise has a good, strong line all the way through. His mother was beautiful, his father was devastating, and you're going to see his father's parents soon. You'll feel ugly standing in front of his grandfather. Just you. Malfoys are still the best." Harry stared at him witheringly as he went on shamelessly.  "Potter, it was really the only reason why Astoria had been an option. The girl has good blood and a good looking family. Unfortunately, she's made completely of air and would have given birth to children that were made completely of air."

"You two were perfect for each other--neither one of you can shut up." Harry put a cover over Blaise as he hugged a pillow. They watched for a long while before leaving him in the room, standing at the door and sharing an uncomfortable look. Draco went to light up. Harry glared at him, smacking the cigarette out of his mouth and pointing him towards the couch. There wasn't going to be any cigarette smoke in the house. In fact, it Harry could put Blaise in a bubble he would. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that Blaise wouldn't be pleased. As they sat there basking in a more comfortable silence, the gravity of the situation suddenly just hit him.

He was going to be a dad. He was going to make his own family.

Draco smiled softly at him as he suddenly felt a great rush of overwhelming feelings. Was he even prepared for it? It had come out of nowhere and just when he realized he loved Draco. He hadn't thought beyond being with him (and even Blaise) what would happen beyond that. A family among gay men had been the last thing on his mind. Yet there he was with a child growing in another man's belly; soon to be dependent on him. "Harry, you're going to be a wonderful dad."

"Do you think?"

"I know. Your heart is far too big for it to not be so," Draco whispered in his ear as Harry sighed softly, resting against him. "Hold on to that. I use my compliments sparingly."

"I'll keep that in mind. So...how did your father react? How'd he really react?"

Draco sighed deeply. "He wants me to break up with you and bond with Blaise. He isn't part of the designated purebloods of UK, but both his families are part of their own list in both Italy and France. My mother was just happy to be a grandmother. Male pureblood pregnancy of this variation is very rare. It involves very powerful ancient magic. Involves a lot of love. I don't think my father and mother realized this during their planning for my rectified future. Or that you are bleeding Harry Potter and these sort of things tend to happen to you. I'm just along for the ride."

"Do you think he could love us?"

"Trust me, Potter...Blaise wants to love us. He's just afraid to. I think we both know how that feels."

Harry nodded, suddenly jumping from the couch. "There's so much to do. We've got to find a better home for one--this is nowhere big enough for us to keep a child. We need to figure out where we're going to do the birthing, who is going to be our primary Healer for the procedure, start making a meal plan that Blaise could follow. Then we've got to get the bonding ritual figured out. We've got to get ourselves tested to see what type we can do."

"It has to be done after the pregnancy."

"Right," Harry said quickly, pacing and ignoring Draco's amused look. "No magic--"

"No magic? As in no potions?"

"It's what Ron is doing--"

"Technically, your Muggleborn friend wants to be this way. She insists that limited magic for a bloody magical pregnancy is healthier for the child when common sense says it's safer with magic. She can do whatever she wants with that freaky little pregnancy she has going on with her husband--my child with be conceived from pure magic. Besides, Blaise is taking potions--"

"That's for his mental condition, Malfoy. They don't effect the babies. He's taking Muggle vitamins for their growth--"

"Oh okay. Well, that's going to stop. And I'll be brewing the potions he needs from now on."

Harry clenched his jaw, glaring at Draco for a moment before taking a deep breath. "How about we talk to the carrier before you decide to shove dangerous potions down his throat?!"

"I'm a fantastic potion brewer--ranked number three among Potion Masters in Western Europe. Watch your mouth, Potty."

He wasn't going to win that argument. Some decisions about their relationship he could bend on, but it was far different that time. Along with Draco's child, his child grew right beside him. It was his first time being a father and it would possibly be his last time to be involved in the entire pregnancy. He'd be damned if Draco ruined it for selfish reasons just because he thought he was too pretty for reproach. Draco grabbed his pack of cigarettes as Harry kept his temper. It'd been a stressful week. He'd promised no more fights--definitely no more physical fights; especially in front of Blaise. He watched his silver haired brat hurriedly put on his coat.

"We'll discuss it later. I just remembered there's something I need to get done."

"Malfoy," Harry said sharply as his hand paused on the door knob. "Let me remind you that it's not just about your selfish ego or pride. We have children to think about now. Don't do anything stupid."

"Oh please, Potter."

"Draco, I'm serious," he called after him, scowling as the door was slammed in his face. He stood there for a long while, considering if he should have followed Draco. However, Harry was exhausted and hungry. Maybe Blaise would want something when he woke up. He checked on him again, a smile growing on his face as he slumbered. Smiling softly, a name for his son on the tip of his tongue, Harry made his way to the kitchen.


	3. Going Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco decides to pay Clementine Peters a visit twice. Draco and Blaise also have a discussion (while putting together a baby scrapbook) about Blaise's parents that eventually lead to the abuse he endured in his past relationship.

He was overjoyed at the turn of events. 

A part of him had held onto hope that Rita Skeeter and Clementine Peters were liars with their own selfish agendas. That Blaise, as scared as he was, would make the decision to keep his child. But with the whirlwind of news that had bombarded him over the week, he'd been driven mad with grief and heart break. Heartbreak that he imagined feeling with Harry, but not having to experience with Blaise. It still hurt knowing that the last thing on Blaise's mind was mending a possible bond, but at the very least he seemed open to giving Draco a chance to be a father. And he'd been depressed about Blaise's rejection until coming to his parents with the news; wondering if he would be asked to leave.

"Is the baby healthy," his mother asked excitedly, grabbing his hand frantically as both she and his father seemed on pens and needles. 

"Y-yes but--I don't think--"

"You don't think he'd run off to go through the procedure, do you? If so, bring him to the Manor. We'll put a ward up. If Potter tries to fight it, we can hold him off for nine months."

Draco stared at his father in bewilderment before shaking his head. "No, actually, he wants--he said he'll act as a surrogate."

"Are you to tell me that you have a pureblood carrying a pureblood child and you'd rather raise it with Potter than the actual carrier?" His father glared at him witheringly, putting his arm around his shoulder and sighing deeply. "You announced that you were a homosexual. I was not pleased. In fact, I'd rather this be a woman--"

"Astoria?"

"No," his mother and father said in horrified unison.

"I guess this is a better alternative--I suppose this is for the best," Narcissa said with a smile, grinning. "I haven't talked to Armanda Zamora is two decades because of that unfortunate business with the Dark Lord. My reputation in France has been shot. Perhaps in this union, I can reconnect with my former cohorts. I'm tiring of the UK."

Draco felt himself in an out of body experience. Was he dreaming? When his father had a rare look of pride on his face and started to speak, he wondered if the cigarettes he got from that Knockturn Alley store were laced with an hallucinogenic Muggle drug. "The Zabini's were a respectable family and Zamora's have a very strong reputation in wizarding society. Accidental as it is, it's the best accident to be connected to such a family."

"We never even knew Blaise was queer. If we had and if you had come to us far earlier, we would have given our blessings."

After everything he'd been through upon coming out with his relationship with Potter and the things that had been exchanged that could never be taken back, Draco felt like he was going to lift off and break through the Manor ceiling as his parents went own about plans, about arrangements for the child, and about a bonding ceremony sans Harry. Then, to make him even more furious, he'd insisted that Blaise come for supper with the "suggestion" that Harry not dare show his face in their Manor as it was a family only matter. It was another obstacle he didn't want to deal with. Coupled with Harry's stupid insistence that they go with limited magic on the pregnancy, Draco needed to work out his frustrations. What better way than to smash Peters' stupid ugly face in?

 Well not ugly--Blaise had had good taste--but he could glamour him to look like one of the Weasley men or something.

Taking a long walk, he decided the best place to have a discussion with Peters was at the Ministry. As much as it annoyed him, his lovable four eyed-git was correct. There was far too much at stake to jeopardize it. He checked into the Ministry and made his way to the Auror department. He wondered if exposing Peters for the monster he truly was would jeopardize his position. It would be delicious revenge. And he was sure that slapping around his partner, man or woman, had to be against the conduct expected of him. He tensed up when he realized numerous pairs of eyes on him. _Oh Skeeter_ , he thought as he made his way quickly to Clementine's Auror department. He was Head of Manipulative Financial Offenses or something like that. Back when Ginny Weasley had been enamored with him, it'd been such a big deal. She'd forgotten that her ex was still Clementine's boss. 

He entered his office without invitation and only stared back as Clementine paused in his work. He sat back in his seat; his face blank and cold as Draco felt as if he were being looked through.

"It's been months. Wish it would have been longer."

"I feel the same. Mr. Malfoy," he began slowly, standing up from his seat. Draco had also forgotten how big he was. He nearly two Goyles in height. What a beautiful intimidation tactic. Was the thought behind it an American wizard phenomenon or was Peters just an unbelievable brute all on his own? Going with the latter, Draco made his way deeper into the office and sat down. 

"You know what I'm here to talk about--"

"If this is a personal manner, you contact me off hours through owl. If you want to report my conduct, you go to my superior--your boyfriend--"

"The bond that you forced on Blaise somewhat involves of financial infraction. I mean, he has far more money than you can dream of due to his inheritance. See, I know a little better about it than even you do." Draco smiled slowly as Clementine sat back down. "Ginny Weasley didn't have as much money as you thought she did--"

"What you're implying is not only stupid, it's false. Look up my father, Malfoy. I don't need Blaise's money. I don't even need this position. The only reason why I'm in the UK is because of Blaise. You can try something else."

"Blaise is still richer than you."

"I don't care about any of that. I actually love him--"

"You love him, yet you lie to Rita Skeeter about his intentions with my child--"

"You don't know shit!" The bigger man ran a hand through his dull blonde locks, sighing deeply and resting his back on his chair. "I can't speak about it here. All I can tell you was that I opened my big, fat mouth to someone I thought I could trust. I'm just as angry as you are. If you want to speak to me about it, you can contact me off hours. Other than that? I have nothing to say to you."

"Just one more question--how does it feel knowing that you've destroyed any possibility of Blaise ever returning to you? Does it hurt," Draco asked softly as Clementine clenched his jaw. "Knowing that the man you keep trying with everything to keep under your thumb is finally out of your clutches for good? Or do you still hold onto to the ridiculous possibility that he still loves you after everything you've done to him?"

"Get out of my office, Mr. Malfoy, before I physically remove you by throwing you out the window--chair and all."

"Kinky." He smirked at him, shaking his head and leaving the office with a false skip in his step. He left the office, jumping at the sight of Hermione Weasley standing there with her arms folded and her face cross.

"Draco..."

"This isn't even your department. I meant to ask you why you were even there--"

"Blaise requested to speak to a Ministry official he trusted--me specifically. That's all you need to know. What are you doing outside of Peters' office, Malfoy?"

"I was questioning him about a financial infraction--"

"Nonsense! You showing up at his office could jeopardize Harry's position. I'm sure you wouldn't want him to leave it over some vendetta--"

"His actions led to your  _friend's_ current situation. This is far more than a vendetta."

"Understood. Do me a favor and keep the pissing war off Ministry property."

Draco rolled his eyes, glaring at her as she glared back defiantly.  He couldn't even be upset with her. She'd grown on him. "I'll pay for lunch," he said grumpily, simply giving a grunt when she linked arms with him.

"Damn right you will."

 The following days were a whirlwind of damage control, mass media hysteria, and even more scandal. Understandably, Blaise hid under a blanket at home for the entire fiasco as they complied with his wishes. Ginny Weasley actually became of use to him, being the one to write the article for the Daily Prophet fixing Rita Skeeter's "mishap". Harry met with press not only from the Daily Prophet, but from publications all over Western Europe that had vested interest not only to Harry's celebrity but his and Blaise's family backgrounds. He remained handling some of legal issues, meeting with Wizengamot recommended legal representation to press charges against Skeeter and Clementine Peters' mysterious lover. Peters was still on his list, but he was far more interested in facing the American that put their reputations in jeopardy. Unfortunately, Peters would not give up his name without speaking to Blaise privately.

"Are we actually considering this," he asked Harry as he sat in his office with him. His lover's emerald eyes were clouded as he stared at the parchment with the conditions. "It'll put him at risk--Potter, he's under you! You should be able to force him--"

"I've tried. Hermione has even stepped in and she's supposed to keep far away from it. Because of my personal involvement, I am not allowed to press it and Kingsley smartly won't lend his assistance. It's far more important for him to be a respectable Minister than doing a favor for me. The only thing we can do is adhere to Peters' request. We can insist that it happens on Ministry grounds so that they can be monitored."

"No--"

"Or we can let it go and put all the blame on Skeeter. Not the best choice, but at list Skeeter will get what she deserves for her part in it."

"Does Blaise know his name?"

"I don't know. Maybe you can talk to him and see if he does. See if he'll see Clementine."

"NO--"

"You should go be with him anyway. I have a lot of work I want to knock out of the way so I can spend the week preparing for James."

Draco's anger faded for a moment, staring at Harry who was looking at something he'd been hiding. "James?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah...uh, I'm sorry love. I didn't show you. I just got it a couple of moments ago. Getting the report on Blaise's condition from Hannah and she slipped it to me--"

"James Potter." Draco smiled at him and he returned it back, wiping away tears and handing him the paper he'd been staring at. Only it hadn't been a paper. Right in his hands was a picture of their children growing in Blaise's abdomen. He grasped his shirt unconsciously and felt his eyes sting as he touched the picture. "Has Blaise seen it yet?"

"I don't know. You should go home. Show it to him anyway. Unless you have to go back to work."

He shook his head, holding his free hand to his mouth and still smiling at Harry who took a deep breath. There was nothing else to be said then. Carefully placing the picture in his robe, he left the office quietly and made his way home. Stepping through, he paused at Blaise sitting on the couch with a bunch of random objects surrounding him. He barely acknowledged Draco at first. They hadn't had a chance to speak alone. And Draco hadn't dared approached him when Harry wasn't around. It was the first time he'd been able to be alone with him. 

"Hi."

Blaise lifted his head and Draco was relieved his hazel eyes lit up friendly instead of shown the usual pain he'd seen. "Hello. I'm sorry for the mess. I was just keeping myself busy."

"With?"

"I'm putting together a scrapbook. I got the idea from Mr.--from Ron. I got the idea from Ron. He and Hermione have sat down at their table to do it. But I wasn't feeling well and the table wasn't cutting it. I was tired in being in bed, so I thought the couch was a good medium."

"The thought of Weasley putting together a bleeding scrapbook tickles me. Fumbling with his massive hands, trying not to cry with his insane hormones--he actually threw goddamn leeches at me when I entered their living room three weeks ago!"

Blaise laughed, making him far more comfortable and actually glad to be home. He sat on the floor next to him, watching him for a moment when he finally replied, "What was Weasley doing with leeches?"

"They were pickled leeches."

"Ew--"

"His own wife didn't understand it. She told me at lunch that it was a one day craving. The rest went in the garbage."

"I had those--still do for fried foods."

"Did you want something fried? I can--"

"No--sit down. You're fine."

Draco studied him as he looked at some of the things he studied. "Can I help you?"

"I thought you thought it to be silly--"

"Only when Weasley does it. I think it looks adorable when you do it."

Blaise ducked his head shyly, chewing on his bottom lip and avoiding his stare as Draco just wished he'd accept them. What was holding him back? Was it Draco's actions? "We should go to the bedroom--"

"Let me. I'll move all of it."

Blaise stood back, his hand on his belly and periodically rubbing it as Draco took the contents spread out on the couch. There were all sorts of odd things. Muggle currency from all different countries, some engraved stones, handkerchiefs, dried plants and flowers. He arranged them as so and Blaise watched him with a small smile. He stood back, waiting for some sort of approval. To his surprise, he felt a brushing of soft lips on his own before Blaise sat down on the bed and patted a space beside him. Whatever tension they'd had melted away and they soon ended up lying next to each other as Blaise explained the reasons for how he arranged the collection of items.

"My father was a tomb raider until he 'disappeared' in 1985. The currency, stone, plants, and flowers are things he left to me. So that I would know him. I think he figured out far too late that he was no different from my mother's previous husbands."

Draco smirked. "Are the handkerchiefs from your mum?"

"Yes--each handkerchief given to her by her husbands. The one with the intricate design on it is from my father--from his last excursion in India. It was my mother's favorite, even in her coldness. She had it with her when she was executed." Blaise rested his head on Draco, who only sighed instead of responding. "Sometimes I miss her, sometimes I'm glad that she's gone because she didn't really love me that much. I know she kept me because of my grandparents payment to her. Even at the pain of being disowned, I was relieved. Am I horrible for that?"

"No. You're just a Slytherin." 

Blaise snorted, snuggling closer to him. "Blaise?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I've handled this. And I hope that even if you reject again, you choose to be part of the twins' lives. That you won't stop speaking to us. We can still be a family. It would be different, but it would be one."

"I just thought--"

"What? That because of your reputation of being promiscuous for a year as a gay man free to be a gay man equates to a lifetime of shame? You're much brighter than that, Zabini. Stop letting this entire situation beat you down. You are an accomplished Healer--you saved the lives of hundreds and maybe thousands of witches and wizards in a week. Before that, you were a brilliant Potions Master. And before that, you were an exemplary student. If you think one smudge on your record is going to erase all that, you're a fucking moron. And I won't have you thinking that while you carry my child."

Blaise gazed up at him, an amused expression on his face. "You are an insensitive prat. But you're a truthful insensitive prat."

"Yes...well, it's just frustrating seeing you so weak."

Blaise was silent for a long while, relaxing Draco and breathing deeply. He almost thought he fell asleep. Hesitantly, Draco combed his fingers through his tight nest of soft coils. So comfortable that way. He felt that way when Harry in the few times they decided to snuggle up and just hold each other. He could almost imagine all five of them, three lovers and their two children, exhausted from the days' activities lying together for a nap. Then finally hearing Blaise say 'I love you' or Draco being able to say it to him. He didn't feel it quite yet. However, he felt himself rushing towards it fast as he held him. It made Blaise's reluctance even more hurtful.

"The first time Clementine hurt me was emotionally," Blaise suddenly began, clutching onto Draco who continued patting his hair. "I had just turned twenty-one. And my mother had just disowned me, Pansy had found me only to put me down, and my potion's lab was in near shambles. Clementine came in the flat from the Ministry and he ignored me when I asked him to hand me something. I asked him three times. He snapped at me to get it myself; he wasn't in the mood. It seemed so stupid then. He'd apologized and it was minuscule but it was a sign. Three months later, we got into an argument and he called me a filthy slag that wouldn't be shit if it wasn't for my name.

"Then he wanted to make up. I told him to go fuck himself and he shoved me against the wall; bouncing my head off of it and breaking my nose. I didn't defend myself. I just--I just apologized. I think that's when I truly lost myself. That was the worst moment of my life. Not after--not even with it growing to punches and breaking my arm in anger or telling me that I was all he had. It was knowing that Clementine seemed to be all I had. That if I admitted that he wasn't, that I was just a weak man."

"I shouldn't have called you weak--"

"It's okay," Blaise nearly whispered, tears streaming down his face. 

"You're not weak--"

"Don't placate me--"

"I'm a prick, Zabini. I just say what comes to my mind and I don't think about it. Potter says it's part of my charm."

Blaise adjusted himself to study him closely. They were eye to eye then. Draco swallowed heavily, tucking a stray lock behind Blaise's ear. "You just got all these bastards--me included--telling you you're weak. You're whoever the fuck you want to be. So, you correct anyone who tells you something you're not. You're worth more than what you think. If you're not going to think that for yourself, think that for you're children. They're going to need that. Even with the best reputation ever, they will need that--"

"The night he bonded to me was an act of rape." Draco's eyes widened and he nearly got up until Blaise held him. "Don't say anything--"

"The fuck I won't--"

"I'm telling you this because--Merlin, I didn't even tell Daphne. I don't want anyone to know. It was three years ago. And I never thought that it would reach this far--"

"He could lose his position as an Auror and he should! He would've gotten the Kiss for that a long time ago!"

"I know. Just...I just want to keep him away from me. I told you and I just hope that you use the information. But don't humiliate any further than I have been. Please."

Draco was furious. And he wanted to get revenge not only for Blaise, for the family he'd hoped they had. However, Blaise had told him and only him for a reason. There was no doubt in his mind that Harry would play white knight or black knight depending on his mood. He trusted him to do right with the information. So he would. He kissed Blaise softly, tears of frustration falling down his cheeks as they embraced each other for a long time. After a long while, he eventually fell asleep. Draco pulled away slowly, staring down at him and placing a kiss on his forehead. Before he left him, he placed the early picture of their children in his hand. 

Clementine Peters lived in a place not too far from where he and Harry lived. It was only then that Harry cared about finding something bigger for their growing family, but before when Draco had insisted something extravagant he'd been rebuffed.  _It's just the two of; something nice but decent._ He was just a cheap sonovabitch. His frugal way of living had bit Mr. Potter in the arse when it became five...well, hopefully five, but at least four instead of two. It seemed Peters lived just as Draco wanted to live. It was certainly swankier; a doorman and everything. He waited for him having taken a peak at the schedule in Harry's office. Blowing out a puff of smoke, the corner of his lip twitched as a pathetic looking Peters trudged towards his building. Draco walked up to him slowly, clenching his fist at the echo of Blaise's crying, begging him not to say anything. 

Just by the look on his face, Clementine knew he knew. And Draco felt sick satisfaction seeing the look of shame on his face. He broke contact, tears falling from Peters' eyes before he told him what he'd come for. "Phillip Ambers."

Maybe he should have left it there, but the anger in him was too powerful. If he couldn't hurt him, destroy him, he'd have to say anything. "I used to call you the Voldemort gay whore wizard. But I think monster is more suitable."

He said something, but it didn't matter. Draco turned on his heel and walked away. He spent the rest of his night finishing off his pack before returning home, climbing in bed with both Blaise and Harry. As Blaise snuggled closer and Harry intertwined his fingers into his, he only remembered the name and attempted to forget everything else. 


	4. The Curious Case of Phillip Ambers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gryffindor Trio team up again to find out who Phillip Ambers is as Draco tags along. Meanwhile, Blaise has a heart to heart with his grandfather.

"You still don't know how Malfoy got the name, hmm," Ron asked nonchalantly, shoving pizza slice after pizza slice in his mouth. Harry watched Blaise and even Hermione eating to see if they were just as vacuous. After a great deal of studying and interpersonal research, Harry decided that Ron had been born a garbage disposal and it had simply been amplified by another human being to feed. 

"It was the truth. Peters just gave him the name. Peters confirmed it. I doubt it was blackmail, because Peters would've reported him without pause."

"Maybe he just felt bad," Hermione said as she pulled her own pizza box towards her when Ron went for a slice. Giving him a reproachful glare, she took a bite and presented them with a roll of parchment. She handed it over to Harry as she licked the tomato sauce off her fingers. He was sure there was a baby shower coming up. It would just be the best to give both of not only things for the babies but copious amounts of food as well. Hiding a smile, he unrolled the parchment to read. And it all made sense why Peters was protecting him. Phillip Ambers' information was mostly covered up by document specific Fidelius Charms. Not even the great Harry Potter (snort) would have access to this sort of information. And Kingsley would ask questions as to why Clementine was suddenly so cooperative. He showed the parchment to Hermione, who sighed heavily.

"Well, that's a dead end."

"Are you sure Malfoy was telling you the truth, Harry?"

"He was." He rolled the parchment back up, muttering a charm and watching it fly away from the room with a slight golden glow. "He knows something about Clementine that shamed him into giving up the name. Something Blaise told him. I have a feeling about it. But, he and Blaise are finally getting comfortable around each other. I'm not going to push it until he's comfortable."

"Why would he tell him and not you?"

Harry smiled sadly. "I think it's something that's going to make me extremely angry and possibly make me act irrational."

"Oh dear--"

"Let it go, Hermione. I am for now. I'm far too excited about everything. I've never felt this happy," Harry replied, sitting down next to a finally satiated Ron. "The babies are doing fine, there's a great home that I'm excited about, and I'm sure Blaise is opening up to us. This is usually around the time I get worried that the ceiling is going to crash in but--but I'm actually thrilled for the future."

"That's great to hear, mate. I feel the same way--being pregnant is better than I thought it was. Food. Food everywhere. I get to be lazy. Mum comes around more to tend to me and Hermione; that means more home cooking. You know I'm taking advantage of it. You should too. She's been asking about meeting Blaise and wonders why you haven't come by."

Harry's smile faltered. Well, there was one huge thing. The bloody Malfoys. "Lucius Malfoy wants Draco to get rid of me and to accept Blaise into the family."

"Big surprise there--git," Ron muttered, grabbing another pickled leech and popping it in his mouth. Harry turned his head as naturally as he could while Hermione looked nearly ready to faint. Just when they thought it'd been temporary.  Draco strolled in with a large, ancient looking book, pausing at the jar of leeches on the desk.  He was going to be unrelenting with Ron. It was what Harry thought as he stared at it in disgust. However, to his surprise, Draco tossed a bag of multicolored leeches (?!!) his way. Hermione and Harry stared at him incredulously as Ron beamed at the present. As soon as he took a bite, he seemed to be on cloud nine and possibly having an orgasm from the taste.

"What did you just give my husband?"

"Chocolate stuffed gummy leeches."

"That sounds disgusting," Hermione drawled slowly. Draco shrugged, giving Harry a kiss before plopping down in the seat beside him.

"Blaise ordered a couple of bags for himself through George Weasleys' new mail order service for rare novelty delicacies. After I watched him scarfing them down in disgust, I thought Weasley might enjoy them."

"Why leeches," Harry asked Hermione. Before she could say anything, Draco opened his mouth with a look of pride on his face.

"According to our delightful carrier, many male carriers surfer from a mild case of anemia during their pregnancy. The leeches that they're eating help them absorb the iron that they need."

"He's ingesting blood?!"

"Calm down, Harry," Ron said in amusement. "Leeches have medicinal properties for wizards and witches when eaten. It may seem disgusting to you, but our systems take more iron than we normally would eating food without the leeches. It's what our bodies asked for."

"And the blood is drained before they eat them. Otherwise I would have put my foot down," Hermione replied, studying the book Draco had brought in. "Here we are--Phillip Ambers is part of an elite family of pureblood wizards in the States. He's also an classified MACUSA official. It would explain why his records are hidden from us. MACUSA has a habit of reaching even overseas for any vested interests. Look here--Peters pops up in this book as well. They might even know each other from childhood."

Draco snorted, shaking his head with a sudden nasty look on his face. Harry stared at him for moment before reluctantly breaking the gaze, swallowing heavily. He wasn't going to ask. When he knew that whatever Draco knew might be awful, he decided to trust him. The pit growing in his stomach still didn't seem to care. In a rare act, Draco reached over in Ron's bag and shoved a leech in his mouth. A look of surprise crossed his face and he gave an agreeable nod to Ron before grabbing another one. And the pit in Harry's stomach started growing for another reason.

"These are fantastic--"

"SO WHAT I suggest we do," Hermione said loudly, glaring at both Ron and Draco before looking back at the book. "Is gather up a list of people we can question about Phillip Ambers that will work sans Clementine. Unfortunately, Ron and I can't travel. However, seeing as Ambers is evading for an offense and this involves you two, I can get clearance for Draco to be a temporary Auror for this case only...ah ha! Peters and Ambers families grew next to each other in Salem."

"Salem," Draco repeated softly, shoving another leech in his mouth. The gears of a Slytherin mastermind were turning. He'd mentioned something about Salem a week or so prior. Harry just couldn't seem to remember what it had been. 

"How did you get this book?"

"Peters told me to look up his father so I did. I guess Ambers family has far more influence because Blaise is still richer. It's why I went to see him yesterday to find out if the bond had been financially inclined."

"It does seem--now, don't you two look at me like that! I'm making an observation, Harry! Clementine treated Blaise terribly during their relationship, but he seems genuinely sorry!"

Ron shook his head, swallowing a piece of his disgusting snack before saying, "I don't know, Mione. Didn't Clementine admit to mental and physical abuse? With all that counseling you participate in with witches and wizards that suffer from domestic abuse, I'd think you'd be the one asking for the beheading of Clementine."

"And he is a--"

"He's a monster," Draco said calmly, staring at Hermione blankly as she glared in return before continuing.

"Be that as it may, he is trying to fix his mistakes and has agreed to leave Blaise alone."

"Why in the fuck are you taking up for him," Harry asked incredulously. Ron ducked his head, hiding behind the blasted leeches jar and shoving more of the candied ones in his mouth.

"Watch your tone, Harry--"

"But really, why does Peters get all this credit for helping out now when he'd been a prat about it ever since this all started? Is it because he's fit--"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER--"

"Oh fuck," Ron muttered miserably. Even Draco cowered a bit from a furious Hermione, seemingly ready to hide behind Ron for protection.

"You listen here and you listen good--I have not once excused Clementine Peters' behavior at all! I even asked Blaise to consider pressing charges against him and he declined as he doesn't want to face him in the madness of all of this! Do not forget that you play a role in Blaise suffering a great deal of stress simply because of your actions! I warned you and Draco to ask questions first! But what did you do instead, hmm? Well, Harry?!"

He couldn't say a thing. In honesty, he'd been hurt by what Blaise had supposedly done and what he'd actually done. However, Blaise had only had sex with them. They barely knew each other. Perhaps just like Draco, he couldn't handle the rejection. He felt a tear falling down and he wiped it away roughly as Hermione gave a sigh, sitting down next to him and grabbing his hand. "You felt a connection towards Blaise before even getting to truly know him; unknowingly finding your bond mate. Knowing how I feel about Ron and how it would feel if Ron rejected me," she paused, glancing at her husband and sharing a sad smile with him. "I know it hurts you and Draco. It's a rare gift. A gift that you can't understand Blaise not accepting--"

"It doesn't make sense! I mean Clementine--"

"Was his lover for over seven years, Harry. Someone he loved and trusted that severely damaged him. Are you really so surprised that Blaise finds this too good to be true? Or that he wants to try being alone before he jumps into something so permanent? Genetic match or not, there's still no guarantee in anything. I think Blaise knows this and that you and Draco are expecting far too much of him. The best you can do is be his friend. And fix this scandal that that hag has caused," she said softly, kissing him on the cheek and embracing him as he felt more tears fall. 

"Can I have a hug as well," Draco asked Ron, batting his eyes at him as he struggled to embrace him. 

"Get off Malfoy--HERMIONE HELP!"

 

* * *

 

Blaise chewed on his lips nervously as both his grandparents eyed his current residence with severe disapproval. It was such a vast difference from what his mother had him believing.  _They don't love you_ , she insisted to him when he'd asked her at the age of seven if he could visit them. Over the years, his mother had been so successful in her manipulation that she'd made both sides believe that their connection had ended as soon as his father had died. It was only in reaching out to them during the last years of his relationship to Clementine that he discovered they had just wanted him to know that they loved him. Of course, they had their pureblood beliefs and were somewhat disapproving of his homosexuality. However, he'd been delightfully surprised that upon knowing of his pregnancy they had immediately embraced the idea. He'd never felt so much love from family as he had his months in France. It was why even with Harry and Draco, he still wished to be left alone to continue his pregnancy there.

"It's so small," his grandmother finally said, eyeing the couch with distaste before finally sitting down. "Narcissa assured me that the living conditions would be exemplary."

"You've been in contact with Narcissa Malfoy," Blaise asked in disbelief. 

"The woman is desperate. It's pathetic. However, we do share a grandchild. So, I will put aside my prejudices and reintroduce her. Poor woman is very lonely with just her husband to keep her company--disgraced by her son being with a half-blood. Shame really. Mr. Harry Potter may only be half-pureblood, but he still has pureblood."

"Mami, please don't use any offensive language in front of Harry. He still loves his mother very much and he has a Muggleborn friend."

"Of course, mi armour--you have nothing to worry about. Anything you ask," she cooed, grabbing his hand and motioning for him to sitt down next to her as his grandfather quietly examined the house. It was almost as if his grandmother did all the speaking for him. He spoke every so often, but he was a man of few words. His uncle explained that his grandfather had taught them at a young age that talking was for women and men simply observed. They believed that men that spoke too much were hiding their own weaknesses behind their words. Limiting speech forced those to see the man for his true character through actions. It made him worry that his grandfather would greatly dislike Draco, but might change his prejudice tune about Harry.

"Are you in love?"

"No. I just honestly want to give birth and have an amicable custody arrangement."

His grandfather glanced at them briefly, a curious expression on his face as he wandered into the kitchen. "If that's what you want. Perhaps you'd like to be a Healer--or even Potions Master in France. We'll help you get settled, find some property--get you a beautiful villa for you and the children for when they visit."

"I'd actually like that."

"Really?!" Blaise nodded, touched by the look of joy on his grandmother's lovely face as she embraced him. "I would be so overjoyed to have you near me. You are the only grandchild left and--"

He squeezed her hand as joy turned to sadness. "You have no idea how much you mean to us, Blaise. How much you've always meant to us--"

"You've told me this already, Mami. I know--trust me, I believe you."

"Do you want to come with us to Malfoy Manor? Narcissa has been begging to see you. I suspect she wants to dote over you and talk about the arrangements she keeps trying to push--but if you want, I can wean her off the subject a bit."

"Could you," he asked in relief as she nodded, getting up from the couch and kissing his forehead. "My love, are you coming?"

His grandfather entered with a tray of tea, setting it on the coffee table and responding gruffly, "I need more time to mentally prepare myself to speak to Lucius Malfoy."

"You've had nearly a month--"

"I need more. You go on and handle his wife first."

"Very well--ma bien-aimé pour toute la vie*," she said, cradling his face to caress for a moment and then giving his grandfather a loving kiss before apparating away. They sat there in silence, him giving a nod to his grandfather as he handed him the tea. It was their limited range of communication. When he'd first met him four years prior, he'd been given a long hug. It'd been something he needed those days. After that, he'd found out he was homosexual and the hugs became very limited. It didn't mean that he didn't show him at least an inkling of affection. He sent him gifts that Blaise hadn't even thought of when they were extremely helpful, with a note saying "With love". A small phrase but packed with so much meaning. He was relieved when his grandfather didn't disown him upon finding out about his pregnancy. It had been his greatest fear. He wouldn't have been able to handle it. 

"I would like to speak privately with Mr. Potter. I've heard stories of the Malfoy child. I prefer limited interaction."

Blaise hid a smile behind his tea cup, listening quietly as his grandfather proceeded to speak far more than he had ever heard him. "This is an unsuitable living environment. Not because it is small or modest, but because there are so many hazardous things. The furniture in the bedroom alone could easily fall on a child...the coffee table is glass and far too light. An infant can be with the parents for some time, but eventually need their own nursery. I'm giving the two of them one month to find another home or I will insist you come back to the Manor for the birth."

"I will inform--"

"Don't bother. I will be speaking to Mr. Potter very soon. Perhaps before I finally meet with Lucius Malfoy."

Blaise nodded, placing his tea cup down and relaxing into the sofa. He thought he was done. But then he said something that he had been terrified of him mentioning. How his grandfather knew, he didn't know. Was it in the way that Blaise acted? How he was handling it? Had he made it so obvious? "Which one of them knows that your ex-lover sexually forced you into an illegal bond?"

Blaise avoided his eyes, staring at the glass coffee table and thinking just as his grandfather. It was far too dangerous for a child. "Draco."

"I have not told your grandmother. And if you want to know how I am knowledgeable of this, it's not because you made it obvious. I've had Mr. Peters investigated. He was in Salem when he and Mr. Ambers had a fight about what he'd done. I considered contacting Salem officials. They are very intolerant of that sort of behavior."

"Why didn't you?"

"I respect your wishes as a man far more. I haven't forgotten that you are still a man," his grandfather said with a look of dark amusement on his face. "You being queer or pregnant may somewhat alter manly characteristics, but my grandson is far from effeminate--not that I would despise you for being so. I just think I know you well enough now to see that you are deserved some pride. However you decide to keep it is your business, not mine. You should know that you being taken by force doesn't make you weak nor does it make you any less of a man. It makes you a survivor."

He didn't know how to respond to what he was being told. Blaise simply blinked back tears and was glad that he didn't respond when his grandfather continued. "I have taught my sons that we are to be men of few words. That we live not by words, but by actions. But when I do speak, I make sure my words mean something. So this is probably the last time I will speak to you so candidly. Remember, you are loved, Blaise. When you truly realize this, the answers to everything else will come to you. I promise you that."

With that, his grandfather proceeded to clear up the coffee table. Blaise stood up, his heart filled with so many feelings that he truly felt as if he would burst into a flame of emotions. He stared at his grandfather, taking a deep breath as he cradled his face and mouthed the words "I love you". Then, he accepted his grandfather's long embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Roughly translated my beloved for life


	5. The Malfoys and The Zamoras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco prepare for their trip to Salem. Beforehand, Harry receives a visitor in his office after finally meeting Phillips Ambers in a disturbing, revealing way. Meanwhile, Draco and Blaise prepare for a dinner party by the Malfoys and Draco worries that he has a lot to live up to. He also finds out the truth involving Phillip Ambers

Harry paused before entering Clementine's office. He really hated interacting with him. Since finding out that it hadn't been only Draco having a fling with him (as he probably put things together after the altered Daily Prophet story), Clementine would find ways to get under his skin. For example, during a mandatory inspection when all Aurors were required to stay in the Ministry building and would have lunch together, he'd speak with his tiny group of friends about his perfect vision for a boyfriend. Every single term described Blaise to the T. Every so often their eyes would meet and Harry would bite the inside of his cheek as Dean would try to steer the conversation to something work related that would distract Harry. It would work for a little bit until he surrendered to the thoughts of repeatedly punching Clementine in the face.

"Mr. Peters," Harry said as he entered the office, pausing at the sight of him in a passionate embrace with another man. He stood still as Clementine roughly pushed the just as large man off him forcefully. He wiped his lips as the brunette sighed heavily, tears forming in his eyes as Clementine fixed himself. "Peters--"

"I know--"

"The Department of Magical Artifacts and Misuses have an massive investigate involving hundreds of cursed Sneakascopes. I've been looking for Aurors to aid. Since you have free time for recreational activities in your office, I think you could be a viable asset to them."

Clementine clenched his jaw, glaring at the man who only hung his head and rubbed his arm. "This is Phillip Ambers, sir. I believe your primary department was searching for him."

"Ah. I don't need you for questioning. You should get started to your assignment before I write you up for misconduct."

"Mr. Potter--"

"Now, Peters. And don't forget your weekly report. I want it on my desk tonight."

He nodded shortly, glancing at Ambers who stood still as Clementine nearly rammed into him to get past. Harry stood where he was. He wanted an excuse to not only hex him, but to be the David to his fucking Goliath. They stared at each other, both of their noses flaring in the readiness for attacking. However, Clementine remembered himself. He slipped past Harry who only smirked and fixed his robe before motioning for Phillip to sit down. He was younger than Clementine; just like Blaise. Clementine was in his mid thirties--ten years Blaise's senior and maybe about the same for Ambers. What Ginny had seen in him still boggled his mind. From what Ginny had told him through the new glasses of sapphic discoveries, she was still kicking herself for her choices involving him.

Ambers was a handsome young man, but Blaise's opposite in appearance. While Blaise was a bit softer in his masculinity Ambers was a picture perfect projection of it. His contours were harsher and almost remnant of Draco's sharp edges. However, it just appeared that Mr. Ambers face was a failed replica. His eyes were a dull green, reddened by the crying he'd been doing. Harry conjured a chair, tensing as soon as he sat too near him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about Ambers made him uneasy. Was it the Dark Arts? No, that wasn't it.

"We've been looking for you--"

"I know you've been fucking looking for me. So ask me what you've got to ask me, because I know you can't keep me here. And if you try to, you'll have a whole bunch of MACUSA Aurors flooding into your Ministry."

"I have special clearance. So threaten me again and we can wave our willies around to see who has true pull."

He took a deep breath, pulling in his lips and giving a quick nod as Harry adjusted his glasses. "Did you or did not report false claims to a Ms. Rita Skeeter a month or so prior?"

"No."

"Did Ms. Skeeter get the information from anything you've said?"

"She might have. There are rumors going around that Rita Skeeter has an insect animagus form. I don't know who spread them, but I didn't believe it until I came across the article on my way back from the States. I assure you, Mr. Potter, as a dedicated Auror of the MACUSA, I would never, ever jeopardize anyone's safety in the way Ms. Skeeter did. I have a weak tolerance for Veritaserum--go ahead and test me. Clementine and I were having another argument; it was in a public No-Maj place not too far from the entrance to Diagon Alley--The Leaky Cauldron."

Knowing first hand exactly how that felt, Harry sighed deeply. "And you mentioned your suspicions--"

"It was just suspicions. I didn't think Blaise would do anything like that! And I insisted to Clementine--"

"Wait--" Harry sat up straighter in his chair, swallowing heavily as Phillip ran his fingers through his own hair. "I thought--"

"You thought what?" Phillip stared at him for a moment. Then a slow realization came across his face and his expression cooled. "So it makes sense now. Everything makes sense now."

Harry looked at him, his chest suddenly heavy. "But I guess everyone would think it. That I was just Clementine's lover. Because like a fucking idiot I thought Clementine was trying to win Blaise for us. Shit, I feel like a fucking idiot."

"I--"

"What?"

"Blaise never mentioned you."

Phillip stared at him, swallowing heavily and looking just as Draco had looked only weeks ago. Completely shattered. "He--" Phillip closed his eyes, tears coming down. "Not even--"

"I don't think--" Before Harry continued Phillip stormed out of the office. He followed him quickly. "Wait, I don't think it was on purpose--"

"I was Blaise's lover for eight years along with Clementine! Then suddenly--he just...one night, Blaise just hated me. Found me and Clementine in bed, called me a whore, and told me to stay away from him. And Clementine--" He started to pale. "What--I've been rumors about him beating the fuck out of Blaise. I left him there with him. I let it go. Blaise and I had an argument...I just let go and I didn't know."

It made too much sense. And it all became clear. Something inside of Blaise, aside from his awful relationship with Clementine, had made his hesitant to be in an actual relationship with him and Draco. He was almost vehemently against it; unbelievably terrified. It went beyond everything they suspected. Harry suddenly saw himself as Phillip. On the outside looking in of something he had wanted to be part of.  And the ceiling was crumbling dramatically on top of him; ready to suffocate him at will. Maybe Phillip was lying, but he didn't think so. There was nothing else to say as he stalked away from him.

Harry went to his office, surprised to a tall, handsome, and elderly black wizard examining the textbooks on his shelf. The man turned to face him and he immediately recognized who he was. Draco had been right. He imagined many men paled in comparison to Blaise's grandfather. The man set aside his cane, offering his hand to Harry who took it graciously. "Have you been waiting long? I apologize sir--"

"No need. I understand being the Head Auror of any Ministry or Congress is a tiring job. I myself just recently retired at the bequest of my beloved. We have much to discuss. I'm afraid I cannot stay long. I have an engagement to join my grandson tonight at a dinner ball thrown by Mr. Malfoy's parents. Will I be seeing you?"

Harry gave him a small smile and shook his head. "I actually have a great deal of work--"

"Don't be polite, Mr. Potter. Full honesty is what I cherish."

"I wasn't invited sir." Harry sat behind his desk, watching in awe at how graceful his grandfather even moved. He sat down comfortable, grasping each arm and nodding at Harry to continue. "I'm sure you're aware of my history with Draco and his family."

He nodded, still motioning for Harry to continue further. He didn't know if it was a trick or if the man simply wanted to see what kind of man he was. However, he wanted complete honesty. Whatever would come of it, would come of it. "I was purposefully only not invited, but I was not welcomed."

"Ah. That sounds like him...and his father before him. And his father before him." The man shifted in his chair, studying him for a long while before going onto say. "Homosexuality makes me uncomfortable. Not because I am--I think the word is...homophobic. I'm uncomfortable with anything I don't understand. This includes that, Muggles, Muggle inventions, the state of the wizarding world as it is today--the list can go on. And although there are bad, good, and neutral items on that list, I try to understand more to decide what I should or should not support. Plus, I don't like that feeling of not understanding. I guess as a man who has always loved women I will never understand it. Blaise thinks this means I was disgusted by his sexuality. My wife was at first--she's a little bit more intolerant, I'm afraid--but she grew to accept it. I accept him as he is. I want to understand it more; I hope to understand it more."

"I appreciate that honesty, sir."

"Good. I don't like speaking much, Mr. Potter. But when I do, as I told my grandson, I make sure it's important. I will try to make this conversation as short as possible. I saw you rushing after Phillip Ambers. And I suppose you'd like to know whether or not his claims were true."

Harry took a deep breath. "Are they?"

"I'm afraid so." he admitted sadly. "All I can tell you is that Mr. Ambers has known Blaise much longer than Mr. Peters. Whether Blaise is hiding it or there is some very tricky magic going on, I'm not quite sure. But I do know this: you are in love with my grandson. And it is important for you find out what that mess is about."

Harry looked away from him, staring at his desk as he continued. "I may not understand your sexuality, Mr. Potter, but I understand love. I can see the love shining in your eyes for him. I could feel it in how you shook my hand--in how you speak to me and in how you were open to being honest to me simply because I am Blaise's grandfather. That sort of love is hard to hide. You're trying, but you can't fool me. I know this, because I believe Phillip has loved my grandson for much longer."

"It was so fast," Harry whispered, fear clutching him. 

"Love has no time period, young man." He looked up at his grandfather as he stood, holding out his hand for his cane and grasping it as it flew with fluidity but swiftness. "There's a lot you must find out before you complete your family. Your answers are in Salem. Oh and Mr. Potter?"

"Yes sir?"

"That home is a death trap. You have a month." 

Harry bit bit a smile before replying with a nod. "Understood sir."

 

* * *

 

 He had an awful feeling about the dinner party. It was digging into him as Blaise politely interacted with his mother and father; smiling and nodding as they rudely told him that he was expected to do this and that. The tea with Blaise's grandparents hadn't been a good start that day. There was such a vast difference between the two families--how was is that the couple managed to make themselves be even far more sophisticated than the Malfoys? Even with how vulgar he could be, he could tell how they were and how they looked down on his pathetically groveling parents. He didn't feel embarrassed for them. He felt embarrassed for himself. Their impression of him was particularly awful. 

He remembered seeing his grandfather remain quiet as his father spoke about the merger of businesses. The man didn't smile once. At least he didn't frown, but his blank expression seemed to show disinterest in the entire event. How could his parents be so clueless? How could Draco not have done his research beforehand--the Zamoras made them look like the Greengrasses; the fucking Greengrasses! His humiliation was cemented as both of pair of eyes would wander so often to the faded Death Eater tattoo on his wrist. When it was almost over, Blaise's grandfather finally did speak as Blaise sipped his fifth cup of tea.

"Draco?"

He lifted his head, sitting up straight and meeting his eyes. The hatred shone in them. "Yes, Mr. Zamora?"

"Are the reports of you calling my grandson a baby killer and asking for his death truth? My wife asked him, but he wouldn't answer. I assume his non-answer would be a yes."

He set the teacup down as it shook in his hand, feeling all eyes but Blaise's on him. "I--"

"I'm sure Draco was just impassioned about the possibility of losing his heir," Lucius interjected "smoothly". 

His grandfather nodded, looking back at Draco with a small, cold smile. "Interesting," he responded, his eyes falling on his tattoo as Draco wished for his own death. "We'll be back later."

The man looked at his hopeful mother and father, also understandably nervous by the exchange. It was on the verge of an eye roll. "Lucius, come see me at my Manor next Friday. Javier and Henry are bringing by a box of rare Dragon's cigars."

His father tried to give a calm nod, but it was apparent not only was he relieved but excited by the invitation. "Friday it is."

Blaise's grandmother seemed more reluctant, but gave Narcissa a pat on her hand. "We may discuss our grandchild more at the Fairy Teahouse while the men poison their lungs. Those cigars are so ghastly dear."

He gave a shrug, running an affectionate hand over his grandson's head before leaving the Manor with his wife. They hadn't even bothered to address Draco. After the meeting, Draco didn't feel well. He only watched glumly as his parents were so excited for the heir and for the future of their bond. Harry had saved their arses. It bothered him deeply that they were so open to Blaise and only because of his grandparents. If they'd disowned him, they'd be even more disgusted with his decision to take care of him. 

He loved Harry--he was in love with indefinitely. Disrespecting him was disrespecting Harry. However, when he tried to stupidly interject that Harry was part of the process, the deadly looks he received from his father stopped him cold. 

"Have you thought of a name?"

"Not yet. Draco should name him."

Draco smiled tightly, squeezing his hand and looking away fro them. "Of course. Draco, dear, a strong name is very important for this child. He is carrying the Malfoy and Zamora legacy. It shouldn't be taken lightly."

"I'm sure Draco will pick a good name. Better than James I hope--"

"You know, I'm getting a bit sick and tired of you taking shots at my boyfriend! He's my boyfriend! You may not like it, but he isn't going anywhere!"

"Watch your tone, son--"

"No! No, you watch your tone! We owe Harry a great deal! We'd be rotting if it wasn't for him! But let's put that aside for a moment. Let's forget that he's the savior of our existence--I am your son! Your son who is in love with Harry Potter. Your son who has been a good son and that only wishes for happiness! Can you not give me a slither of support?! Can you not just say to yourselves 'Gee, Potter's a prat but we love our flesh and blood! He makes him happy! We should try a little itty tiny FUCKING BIT?!'"

His father stared at him, unimpressed by his tantrum. "Are you done?"

"I've just got started--"

"Do not even think of it," his father replied witheringly. "You and Blaise are a better fit. Mr. Potter, our 'amazing' savior, has no respect for our customs, traditions, or practices. The last time we invited him for tea he spent it being outraged by the mistreatment of a house elf. He forgets that the m--he forgets that Ms. Granger's laws do not reach within the walls. Remember? Remember the argument about Dobby?"

Draco took a deep breath, biting the inside of his cheeks. "He has no respect for me, I have no respect for him. He is not part of this family. Now, his brother grows along with your heir. We understand. We understand he is part of your bond. But we will not encourage a public ceremony with him. I will not acknowledge Potter. Ever. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," Draco muttered miserably as his father stood up from the table.

"Blaise, I know you can't join us for the cigars, but I do hope we see you in France next week. Perhaps we can speak at the teahouse afterwards. Your grandfather will need a little convincing. I know this is a bit forward--"

"It's fine, Mr. Malfoy. Actually, I'll be staying in France while Harry and Draco attend to business in Salem, so I'll be with my grandmother at the teahouse that Friday."

"Going to Salem? What for?"

Draco glared at his father before saying to his mother softly, "Clementine Peters and Phillip Ambers. The Ministry is doing an investigation."

"Phillip Ambers--I remember him. Blaise, weren't you a friend of his at one time?"

Draco watched Blaise's pleasant expression immediately begin to sour. As any respectable pureblood, he knew how to hide his emotions in front of the right people. At the same time, his hormones and already damaged mental state made it exceedingly more difficult. He swallowed heavily as he stared down at his empty cup. "We haven't talk in years, Mrs. Malfoy. I'm feeling quite tired. I'm terribly sorry--"

"Oh don't be dear. Go on and rest in Draco's room. We'll see you later tonight."

He nodded, slowly making his way upstairs as Draco swallowed heavily. Something was wrong. "I should go check on him."

"Draco--I know that you are adamant in making this work with Potter--"

"Father--"

"If you think that this three way bond is going to work with him, you are reaching for an impossible dream. I get it. It is fun for you, I suppose," his father commented, a slight look of disgust on his face. "But you have your obligation to Blaise. He is carrying your child. And ultimately, it is not Potter that will bring you back to respectable levels. You'll be under him in his world. In our world--in Blaise's world--you have the opportunity to become wizarding royalty. But that's only when you realize where your place is."

Draco didn't even respond. He followed Blaise's path to his room, opening the door and finding Blaise's topless. He almost expected him to be going breasts. However, it was his usual shape with a small bump growing. There went his beautiful abs. They'd be back eventually, but Draco lamented over not being able to admire them. His body was changing in the way a pregnant woman's body changed. In his vanity, Draco found no attraction to it. A man just looked odd that way--yet his four-eyed prat of a lover found eroticism in it. And he was considered the kinky one in the relationship.

"Are you going to barf later or now at the sight of my body during pregnancy?"

Draco got a look at his arse. Well, some things delicious stayed the same. There was his arse, his arms were still alright, and Blaise's gorgeous face remained lovely. "I can learn to work with it for a couple of months. Potter has that invisibility cloak. Cover all the icky parts and we're good to go."

"You certainly know how to woo them, love."

His heart felt a little bit light just at the utterance of it. Draco walked closer to him, kissing his shoulder as Blaise smiled. "Did you just say what I thought you said?"

"Don't get cocky--"

"Too late. Already am--I think it's about time we dirty my sheets. The house elves need work to do."

"I thought my parts were icky."

"Nah, I'm just a vain prick." Draco kissed him softly, wanting to feel for his cock but Blaise pushed him away.

"Don't touch it. I told you it's sensitive."

"Oh right. You get wet. Is that just in that area?"

Blaise frowned at him, covering his bum and looking adorably reproachful. "That's what got me in trouble the first time."

"I can't fuck you?"

"Maybe--but not before we go to the party."

Draco smirked. "Can you suck my cock?"

Blaise gave him the look that clearly said he was somewhat reaching. The look was so similar to his grandfather's, he almost lost his growing erection. However, a small smile grew on Blaise's face before he gave him a small nod. No time to get nude and have fun. He removed himself from his trousers. But then, Draco remembered the comment about Phillip Ambers and the erection finally disappeared as Blaise got to his knees. His carrier looked ready, gazing up at him and in the mood. He was never in the mood-- _goddamnit_ , he thought in frustration before putting it away.

"What's wrong?"

"What my mum said about Ambers."

"Why are you thinking about that when I'm trying to suck you off, Malfoy?!"

"I'm an idiot," he replied grumpily. "I just--I'm having this feeling about Ambers. What made you not his friend?"

"Huh? It was a while ago--"

"What are you hiding from Harry and I about Ambers? Don't let us find out when we get to Salem."

Blaise stared at him for a moment before getting up and sitting down on the bed. "I know he wasn't the one who went to the Daily Prophet--"

"You knew his name and you didn't say anything--"

"I felt like a fucking moron for choosing Clementine."

Draco crossed his arms, glaring at an emotionless Blaise before sitting beside him. He'd known there was something else. "I'm used to being shared by two men. Phillip and Clementine grew up together. I met Clementine at that convention, but Phillip found out about it and he contacted me. Needless to say--fuck--I couldn't tell Daphne about it."

"You could've mentioned it! You had all this time to mention it--"

"I thought Phillip was gone for good this time! He hadn't approached me! I hadn't thought about him since I told him to bugger off...called him a whore. I didn't love him as much I loved Clementine--"

"So here you are pretending you're the innocent one. Fuck...Ambers is probably still in love with you. Is this why Zabini? Is this why you are adamantly against a polygamous relationship?"

"It didn't work."

"Wow Zabini...you don't even care about Ambers do you? Bet he treated you better." 

Blaise narrowed his eyes at him before standing up angrily. "Bullshit! Phillip was in the closet the entire time! He made me promise not to tell my best friend--my family! He was ashamed of me! He hated the fact that he was homosexual! Made all sorts of comments about how what we were doing was an abomination as purebloods and despised us for making him feel that way! I placated him for a long damn time, you know?! But I was proud of who I was!"

"You should've understood how he was feeling, knowing exactly what we went through as pureblood men."

"Phillip couldn't even respect our relationship," Blaise went on, shaking his head and ignoring anything that Draco had to say. "Could come out for Clementine but not for me? I refuse to acknowledge him."

Draco shook his head. He didn't know what to think of Blaise anymore. It was so different from how he knew Blaise to be. Could it be the bond or was it something else? No...no Blaise wasn't like that. He'd known him for years. Before he'd changed his bigotry, he had always been a man of honor. There was more to it. And he and Harry would probably find all their answers in Salem. He grabbed Blaise's hand, leading him to bed as his face managed to redden. So much anger towards Phillip but not Clementine? Had to be a curse. He didn't know what Clementine had done to him and Ambers, but he was going to find out.

"Okay. I'm sorry. No mention of Ambers."

Blaise hung his head, leaning into Draco's embrace as he spoke calmly. "All you need to know is that I care about you and Harry. I like us as a family. But I can't be in a bond. Not after all of this mess with the two of them. And I don't want to do to you or him what I did to Phillip."

Draco swallowed heavily, holding him closer. "I can't choose between you and Harry, Blaise--"

"You can. You can choose Harry. You're good for each other. Can't we just do this without all the nonsense? Can't this just be a good, healthy friendship for the sake of our children? That's what I want--"

"Because you can't deny that you are falling for us, Blaise. And I don't think it's just the bond. I think you're just being stubborn. Or you're afraid--I'll have you know you've got the best wizards available to you; both of them eating out of the palm of your hands, you ungrateful sonovabitch." He smiled at Blaise's laugh, kissing the top of his head. "When you open your heart, it won't hurt as much. The more you hold back, the more it's going to hurt."

"I'll think about it."

"You're so stubborn. It's almost pathetic. You're so fortunate you're fit. Even as a pregnant man."

Blaise snuggled more into him and they ended up on the bed, closely holding each other. No matter how he felt about the Ambers situation, one thing was certain: he was in love with Blaise. He'd wanted to fight it, just as Blaise was. But being who he was, he wasn't going to go down without kicking his way to the top furiously. "You're such a prat," Blaise murmured, kissing him on the cheek.

 


	6. Dinner Party to End All Dinner Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Blaise, and Draco try to survive the dinner party from hell as catfights and Blaise's past makes a nasty appearance. Also, Harry and Draco face reality involving them and Blaise

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in his office surrounded by a feast fit for at least a Hogwart's house table prepared by the overworked Molly Weasley. It was getting ridiculous along with humorous. He didn't quite understand how either of them put it all away. From what he could gather, both of them had gained a mere ten pounds--just ten. They had to have eaten more in their weight times ten in the past couple of months. Sometimes it was fascinating to watch. As he tried to keep his mind off of the dinner party, Phillip Ambers, and Blaise's growing connection to Draco but not to him; the display was a nice distraction. It also gave him an excuse to eat away his own depression about the situation. He eyed the book Hermione placed in front of him.

"I think it's a family curse."

"How so?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Blaise about Ambers--"

"But why wouldn't he mention him?!"

Harry's eyes fell on his lover as he walked through the door, looking incredulous at the gargantuan amounts of food before them and giving Harry a reproachful glare as he took another guilty bite of the Shephard's Pie Molly had made for the three of them--individual. He had no excuse. He pouted as Draco took the pie away from him and handed it to a delighted Ron. "Why'd you do that?"

"You will not be fat. I will kill you if you become a ball of blubber."

"I can put it away just like them."

"I don't care--Blaise has been hiding Ambers from us the entire time. And I need you to attend this dinner party with me. Fuck my parents. You're my boyfriend."

"We've had this discussion--and Blaise knows about Ambers?"

Draco sighed deeply, fiddling with his dress robes and grabbing a biscuit. He chewed on it for a moment, nodding in agreement at the taste before sitting next to Harry.  _Hypocrite_ , Harry thought as he started to dig into a bowl of crisps, looking distressed. However, the food allowed him to open up about the mess involving Phillip. It didn't sound like the Blaise they'd come to know. Uncaring for someone he'd been with for so long sounded unlike him. Hermione looked thoughtful after it ended, flipping through pages and finally landing on a particular passage. 

"Either Clementine is using his own family curse book to pull this off or Phillip has a curse he's exploiting. Forgive me for being an idiot and taking up for that disgusting waste of a man, Harry," she said to him sharply. He gave her a small, pleased smile.

"So we still probably have to go to Salem."

"And at the very most, set things right. For our own peace. We owe it to us, Blaise--"

"And our children," Draco replied, sighing deeply. "Harry, please. I'll take the punishment. I'll do anything--I'll--"

"Malfoy, I have a lot of things to throw at you. I have problems with sickness as it is. Don't push it," Ron warned him, glaring at him from across the table. 

"Your parents didn't invite me--"

"Just behave. Whatever you see, just pretend to be like any respectable pureblood. For a start, act the opposite of the Weasley family."

"That's right, Harry. Don't act like us--decent humans beings with normal hair--"

"Oh? That shade of ginger is _normal_ now," Draco asked with sneer that was returned. He faced Harry again. "My beautiful green eyed savior--"

"Merlin, Malfoy--I'm going to be sick. Where's the basket?" Hermione handed it to Ron, looking sympathetic as he started to heave violently. Thankfully, it was bottomless.

"I have work--"

"Finish it tomorrow. This is a great opportunity to impress my parents and show them that you can act the part of my husband. You can cuddle with Blaise--you like cuddling with Blaise."

Harry rolled his eyes, looking at Hermione who tilted her head to the side and rubbed a groaning Ron's back. "This is an opportunity to show Blaise that you are proud of him and the heirs he is carrying. And I hate to play advocate to the Malfoys, but it wouldn't kill you to be a little more respectable to Lucius, Harry. It's time to move on and stop holding grudges for the sake of the children."

"For the children? Is that your best argument for Lucius Malfoy?"

"I didn't have one before," she admitted with a shrug. Harry looked at Draco, who gave him a genuinely sweet smile. He appreciated it when he could get it, especially since Draco was notorious for being devious 90% of the time. He wanted to talk to Blaise and spend time with him. With the party, he could get that chance. He looked at the food before him. He'd have to surrender it to the odd couple. As if Hermione could sense it, she stood up from the table, hiccuping and looking at a distressed Ron. With a flick of her wand, the food made it's way into the basket Molly had provided for them, leaving the elongated table clean. 

"Come on, love. Let's go to the Burrows."

Ron nodded, waving at Harry as they left the office with basket in hand. Draco stood up to embrace him. 

"I appreciate this."

"I know. Alright--I need to make a stop in Knockturn Alley. I have to get a bloody good gift to kiss your father's arse."

He smirked at the look of delight on his lover's face, but still dreaded what was to come.

 

* * *

 

 

Blaise didn't even address Pansy when she tried to greet him. He swiftly dodged her embrace and went to hug Daphne and Astoria instead. It'd been a month since he'd seen them. There was so much to talk about, but he was still reeling from all the madness that had been evolving behind the madness in public. He hadn't wanted to mention Phillip to them and discourage them from their hope for his inclusion in their relationship. Time went on and he knew that he felt something not just for Draco, but for Harry. However, he was so disconnected from what Harry was like that he didn't know how to show him that he acknowledged he existed. It was easier to connect with Draco...as it had been easier to connect with Clementine. He frowned at that thought, putting on a smile for Daphne.

"I'm glad you're here. I could only invite you--Draco had invited Astoria already--and they were reluctant--"

"I'm sure. I insisted Ginny to come, but she didn't want to catch what she referred to as 'pureblood fuckery'. She sends her love."

Blaise snorted as Astoria winked at Theodore Nott, who had on his arm Genevieve Kiggsworth. The exchange between an old acquaintance had been with discomfort. Theodore was extremely homophobic and the Kiggsworth family was notorious for their very conservative and strict pureblood values. Millicent had been a little kinder with her husband, but Blaise caught that her husband was staring a bit too hard at him and had to excuse himself as he made his rounds. He knew how to act at those sort of functions, but he missed the functions in France. They were so much more kinder and loving; albeit just as bigoted sometimes. Most of the time, they'd been curious about his condition; wanting to know more about the fathers of his children. Remembering parties and them, he was disappointed enough that Harry hadn't come. Where was Draco?

"Pansy looks fat in her robes," Astoria murmured as she eyed her from across the room.

"Are you going to behave?"

"Of course I am. I look far too good to waste this robe. Although of splash of champagne on her face might improve her makeup." He couldn't help but adore Astoria at that moment. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before his eyes fell on Draco and Harry speaking to Lucius. "Is that Harry Potter?"

Blaise smiled softly as he watched Lucius' cold disposition softened at the gift. He was reluctant at receiving Harry at the party. However, he knew things were going to flip when Astoria ran to greet him. "Mr. Potter! Come stand with us. Draco is always hogging you to himself," she said with pout, hanging all over him shamelessly as the attention went off of Harry as Lucius snapped at Draco; motioning towards Astoria making a spectacle of herself. It was going to be an interesting night. He eyed Harry in his robes, giving him a nod. 

"You look great. And I'm glad you came."

Despite him being uncomfortable, he managed to give him a smile. "I'm glad I came. How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"Blaise," Astoria asked with a shake of the head. "Why did you keep this delicious secret from me--both of them? You lucky bitch!"

Draco tried to get the champagne glass from her hand as she went on. "Draco, what are you doing silly? I want details! This party is dreadful. Honestly, you, Harry and Blaise are so striking together. You make everyone in here look plain in comparison and they're plain as it is!"

"I am so sorry. I truly am," Daphne murmured in his ear as Draco turned pink. "She was nervous about the party so she got a little drunk before she came."

"Astoria, I'd like to hear about that new potion you've been working on," Harry said loudly. She looked thoughtful for a moment and then gave a brilliant grin, linking arms with him.

"Oh of course. Away from the potion masters--they'll steal my brilliance."

Blaise grabbed Draco's hand as he hide his face, shaking his head in humiliation. "It's alright. It's not over. Harry was a hero again."

Pansy approached them and Daphne cut out as soon as she got wind of it, leaving Draco and Blaise to deal with her. One nasty negative interaction with Pansy had made him realize years of her pathetic attempts at gaining favor with Draco and being a nuisance to everyone around her. She was married, but her husband cared nothing for her. And while Blaise hated for anyone to be cast aside due to affairs knowing how it felt, he couldn't garner any sympathy for her. That made him despise her even more. He let go of his hand, giving her a chaste kiss on her  cheek as Draco only regarded her coolly.

"It's been a while Parkinson."

"Yes. Congratulations for the little ones. I'm just horrified for you, Blaise."

He raised an eyebrow. It was going to get nasty already. "Your sympathies are appreciated. Are you expecting as well?"

Her smile faltered a bit, but she attempted to keep it. "No. I quite like my figure."

"What f--" He elbowed Draco sharply.

"And it is a lovely figure."

Her face softened as did her smile. "Thank you. I'm sorry for how bad our friendship ended. I've missed it. I don't expect it to return to what it was, but maybe we can have tea."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her but didn't say a thing. Or at least, that's what he thought. He looked behind him, feeling himself draining as Constantine made his rounds with the guests. Why was he there?! Pansy eyed him as well. He didn't know she even cared. Pansy was a bitch, but she wasn't completely heartless. While others were polite as they could be, the mood shifted as he made his way towards them. Harry was watching from the other side of the room, taking a deep breath and trying to keep his temper. 

"How was he invited?"

"He's a relative of Gollowing. He couldn't make it, so probably passed the invitation to him. Father definitely wouldn't like him here."

"Don't make a scene. Remember that we're trying to get back in good graces, Draco."

Draco took a sharp breath as Clementine bowed at them. Pansy nodded, understandably excusing herself from an uncomfortable scene. He started to speak, but then the Floo sounded and he heard his grandmother call out to one of her friends. As if his grandparents had cast a hex, Clementine made himself scarce from them as his grandfather approached. What was that about? Clementine had never approached his grandparents. And his grandparents, having heard rumors about him, never approached him. He only gazed after him stunned, giving his grandmother a kiss on the cheek and his grandfather a firm shake. Draco offered his hand, which his grandfather took politely. But there was no firm handshake.

Then, in a display of humiliation to poor Draco, Harry approached them and his grandfather's face brightened. He looked at Draco and he felt awful for him. He'd tried hard with him. But his grandfather was a man of law and humbleness. It was why Blaise knew that he'd have more respect for him than Draco.

"It's nice to see you again, sir."

"Again?" Draco cleared his throat. "Again," he asked Harry with a sharp smile.

"He was by the office."

"Oh." He looked near tears. Blaise grabbed his hand, frowning at his grandfather reproachfully.  He was respectfully ignored. 

"Mr. Potter! My husband has such things to say about The Man Who Lived," his grandmother gushed, interlocking her arm with his. "I must get to know you. I want you and Draco to compare stories about you two growing up together. I am always fascinated by love stories such as yours. Blaise, I am going to steal your beautiful companions for the time being. I apologize."

He wanted to embrace her and award her with kisses. The invitation had wiped the awful look off of Draco's face. He gave her a grin, joining her other side as she started on the story between her and her grandfather. They'd hated each other in school. Although her grandfather had been a respectable pureblood, he'd been far more moderate with his views. He had curiosity about things that were different. And like Draco had done to Harry, tortured his grandmother. However, it had been to a reverse degree and somewhat comparable to how James Potter had been towards the late Severus Snape. As a known bigot, he made sure to cut her down whenever he could. It hadn't been a crush either. His grandfather had been in love with a muggleborn that was forbidden to be mentioned by any of his family. But every so often, his grandmother would speak of her fondly.

"She was very lovely. And in my old age, I regret how I treated her," she reminisced sadly as Blaise stood nearby with Daphne, who also listened to the story with a queer smile on her face. She wouldn't let it be known there, at least, that they had been in love with the same girl. And it was through their love of the fallen beauty that they fell in love. Obviously, Harry caught on, handing her a handkerchief. "I understood his hatred for me."

"You were a brat."

Draco pulled in his lips, holding back a smile at his grandfather's comment as his grandmother nodded in agreement. "I was. And look at that. Your love is beautiful, my darlings. Of course people will look down on it. Because it is more magnificent than anything they could ever feel," she whispered into Draco's ear. "That being said, you have much to tell me."

"I don't know where to start. Potter--"

"No Malfoy--"

"Potter didn't like me as soon as he came across me."

His grandfather snorted, wanting to stay around for the story but catching a glimpse of a miserable Lucius Malfoy trying to speak to other guests. Many of the people invited were associates of his grandfather as well. His grandfather approached and patted Lucius on the back, asking a simple question that calmed him. He couldn't understand what he saw in Draco that was so different from his father. Blaise's own problem would follow when Daphne gave him a frown as Pansy approached him. He caught a glimpse of Astoria acting inappropriate with some of their former classmates that were very married. It was out of their hands at the moment. He or Draco would save her when the time came. In the meantime, he obliged Pansy. Daphne was not amused. It was almost as if Pansy was pissing on her territory.

"--and I just realized I was being ridiculous! I can have a friend and talk about those sort of things. Not that I consider you a girl--"

"Because's he is a queer. Almost the same as a girl."

By the look on Pansy's face, he knew it couldn't get any better. "Daphne, that would be like saying that you're more like a man. Are you more like a man?"

"Maybe. Definitely more than your husband--"

"Daphne," Blaise snapped incredulously.

"Oh, is she your best friend now? Are you done with me?"

"Daphne--shit--hold on, Pansy." He followed Daphne towards the house elf offering the alcohol beverages. It wasn't fun being one of the few sober ones at a party. Lucius, Narcissa, and his grandparents were the only ones that joined him. Everyone else was a bit tipsy. Including Clementine, who had been absent for a long while until he lost Daphne in a crowd of pureblood men he definitely didn't want to speak to while drunk. He backed up right into his ex, apologizing profusely and feeling his face heat. They stood there awkwardly and he looked around for Harry or Draco. There would be a scene if they caught him near him.

"Congratulations to you. You look healthy. You make a lovely carrier."

Blaise unconsciously held his stomach, nodding. "Thank you. Thank you for coming."

"I--I'm sorry. You know, for everything."

His eyes fell on someone coming towards them, widening slightly at a disheveled looking Phillip. He felt someone pull him back, surprised that it wasn't Harry or Draco but Theodore Nott as a fist hit Clementine's face. With wide eyes, he watched at they engaged in a furious battle with each other. Theo let him go, asking him from what seemed like a far away place in concern if he was alright. He only nodded, still watching in stunned horror as finally Lucius stepped in, bellowing furiously as they were cast apart from each other. Clementine groaned in pain; having the most damage of the two of them and coughing up blood as Phillip stumbled up from the floor, staring at Blaise. He flinched away, immediately hiding his face against Draco's chest as soon as he got near.

"I--wait--let me just say what I have to. I'm sorry, sir. I'll be gone." He glanced at him again as Lucius's face reddened. He only gave a slight nod. "I don't know what you fucking did, Clementine. But when I find out exactly what it is, I'll see to it that you are burned."

"The fuck are you talking about--"

"Oh bullshit! You know exactly what I'm talking about. I love you, Blaise. And I'm sorry that I've waited this long. Because I know I made you feel like I was ashamed of you. I know I take part in this. But I'm going to fix what he did to you. I wish you the best. I can tell--" Blaise closed his eyes tightly as his voice broke. "I can see that you've found what you deserve. Goodbye."

Blaise felt guilt grip him and he almost followed him, but something else stopped him. Clementine stood up from the floor, wincing in pain and not saying another word before leaving towards the Floo. The crowd remained silent for a long while as Lucius cleaned up the mess, glancing towards a humiliated Blaise as he stood there contemplating what had happened. Harry approached him as he stood there, his heart beating loudly in his ear. There was a light slap to his face as he numbly looked at him, tears running down his cheeks as Harry cradled his face. Another far away voice asked if he was alright. He tried to nod, but a sob slipped out and his humiliation deepened as he embraced Harry.

"Those barbarians. Blaise--"

"Blaise? Is his name Blaise now? It's not disgusting queer--you have so much nerve--"

"Could someone get this shameless trash away from me? Honestly, your so-called friend is crying and here you are, waving your non-existent penis around. Are you sure you and your sister aren't male?"

"Astoria," her sister said as he heard a splash of a drink and a couple of gasps. Pansy's recognizable gasp was the loudest and deepest; dripping with unmistakable rage. Harry pulled him away and there was a crash of glass, a resounding slap, and the sound of two bodies crashing brutally against the floor as another fight ensued. Just the tip to an absolutely awful evening. At that point, he refused to let go of Harry. 

 

* * *

 

 Draco stared at Blaise in his bed, sleepily soundly with tear stained cheeks as Harry politely told both sisters to reach Blaise at a better time. As much as he appreciated them being Blaise's true cheerleaders, he regretted them coming to make things so much worse. Harry stood beside him. They didn't touch each other. They only stared at someone that had been too far to reach. From another perspective, they saw all that could go wrong. Not just them fighting over Blaise, but Blaise and one of them fighting over the other. The jealousy felt because of uneven feelings--and the embarrassing moment where one relative likes one over the other. While Blaise had been speaking with Pansy and then Clementine, they'd gotten in a tiff about Harry saying nothing about his grandfather's visit to the office. It bothered him that Draco tried his hardest to impress Mr. Zamora, only to once again be bested by Harry. 

He didn't want a rivalry with Harry. He loved Harry. He loved what they were like before all of the mess began with Blaise. And while he was in love with Blaise, he had loved Harry far longer. He knew for a fact he couldn't be without Harry. It hurt, but it was clear that Blaise's worries were too valid. He grabbed his hand.

"I don't want us to be like that."

Harry stayed silent, but squeezed his hand tighter. "We definitely aren't perfect."

"Not by a long shot," Harry whispered back. Draco gave him a smile.

"We are fighting so hard for this. Is it because we're afraid he can take our sons at any time he chooses? Or because we're afraid they'll blame us because we aren't with him?"

"The second."

"You've thought it too?"

"I have."

Draco stared back down at Blaise. "Let's get him to France. He was happy there."

"Are you sure--"

"It's better for him. And it's better for the babies. We just have to let this go."

"But you don't want to let this go. Neither do I."

He let out a frustrated sign, tears running down his cheeks as he rested his head on Harry's shoulder. What choice did they have anyway?


End file.
